


Sleeping with the Wolves

by Crash5020



Category: Fairly OddParents
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Friendship, Sleepovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:48:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26866159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crash5020/pseuds/Crash5020
Summary: Timmy is having a sleepover with friends, but this is the first time Chloe's heard of this. Not wanting this act to strain their fragile friendship, Wanda encourages second Godchild to make an appearance, unaware of the consequences her rash decision possess.
Kudos: 2





	Sleeping with the Wolves

The last school bell loudly rang throughout Dimmsdale Elementary, sending waves of excitement throughout the students and faculty. 

"Yes!" Timmy cheered as he rushed out of his classroom. Naturally, he was excited that school was finally over for the week, but there was another, academic reason he was excited. "I got a B+! And I actually earned it!"

The buck-toothed 10 year old proudly flashed his latest test around, despite no one actually being in the vicinity.

"Yes!" Chloe excitedly jumped out of the classroom, continually hopping up and down as she followed Timmy to their lockers. "I got an A!"

"Chloe, you always get a A." he pointed out.

"All thanks to my academic credo: S.C.U.D."

"S.C.U.D?" Timmy shot his fellow Fairy Godchild a perplexed look.

"S.C.U.D.: Studying. Comprehending. Understanding. Determination," she explained.

Timmy counted the amount of words she said while simultaneously contemplating them. Just as he reached a conclusion, his short attention span got the better of him.

"Anyway, you always get A's. There was the time you first arrived and Mr. Crocker said: 'Guess someone here than AJ can get an A.' which was at the same time AJ got a B+ and screamed: 'Nooooooooooooo!'"

"Oh yeah," Chloe thought back to the day she first transferred to Dimmsdale Elementary. "I still wonder why he never talked to me back then…"

"Then there was the time you baby kangaroos to class for our animal research project."

''They were so cute!" she gushed, happily recalling that specific memory. "And it got people aware of their environmental plights"

"Then there was the time you did our science fair project while I…" Timmy paused as he recalled his contribution to the project: Playing the "Not-Study" game with Cosmo. A nervous chuckle slipped through his lips as he continued. "…Gave you no distractions."

Before the conversation could continue, Chester suddenly slid between the two and flashed his heavily marked test."Yes! I got a C-!"

"You never get a C-!" Timmy gasped.

"I know!"

The two shared a hi-five over their academic success. "Thank you, Substitute Teacher!"

"Go, AJ! Go, AJ! Go, AJ!" dancing his way to the group, AJ proudly flashed his perfect A paper.

The three then shared a brief glance then cheered, "Go, good grades! Go, good grades!"

They shared a hi-five and pumped their fists.

"Not a bad way to kick off the ultimate sleepover, huh?" AJ said.

"Sleepover?" Chloe's eyes widened with surprise and curiosity. It was the first time she had heard any mention of a sleepover."

"Yeah, comic books, video games a Crimson Chin marathon and, of course, my patented possum on a stick," a proud smile formed on Chester's lips as he remembered how his special treat quickly disappeared at the last sleepover.

Timmy and AJ shuddered at the thought of Chester bringing more dead animals on a stick. They thought back to how they used a self-made catapult to launch them out of the treehouse when he wasn't looking and wondered if they could possibly pull it off again.

"Better start catching some right away. See ya at the treehouse," with that goodbye, Chester excitedly rushed out of the school.

Once he passed through the double door, Timmy turned his desperate gaze to AJ.

"I'll make sure we have edible food," he assured him before taking off.

Breathing a sigh of relief, Timmy opened his locker door where Cosmo and Wanda were waiting as textbooks.

"I told you playing the 'Actually Studying' game would do you good, Sport," Wanda smiled. "Could've got an A if you didn’t try to make up for lost time on the other game though…

"Hey, a B+ is good for variety reasons," Timmy argued. He glanced down at his paper, mystified by the letter marked on top. _So, that's what a B+ looks like…_

His trance was soon broken by the feeling that someone was watching intensely.

"You're having a sleepover, Timmy?"

He turned around to find Chloe. She had a look on her face that could only be described as quizzical and excitement. However, he was too stunned by the fact that he had forgotten she was even around.

"Yep. Just me, my pals and a Crimson Chin marathon that leads to a one-hour season finale!" Timmy replied, unable to contain his excitement.

"You and you're pals?"

"Yep, just me and my pals."

"Timmy, are you sure you invited all your friends?" Wanda questioned.

"Well, I would have invited Sanjay and Elmer but I haven't seen them in weeks," Timmy replied. "Wonder where they're at."

Little did he know that his back-up companions were currently under the school, fighting for their lives against giant, magically mutated rats. But that's not the story to focus on.

Back in the empty hallway, Wanda reassumed her true form besides Chloe.

"Any other friends you may have not invited?" Using her eyes, the pink haired fairy not-so-subtlety diverted all attention towards her second Godchild. "Someone you may share an important part of your life with?"

"Wanda… Of course you and Cosmo will be there," Timmy assured his Godparents.

"Whoo!" overcome with excitement, Cosmo poofed next to his wife in his true, fairy form. "I can't wait for Chester's possum sticks!"

Being reminded of the disgusting offering caused Timmy's lunch to shoot back up his throat. His face turning green, he darted for a nearby bathroom.

"How come I didn't know Timmy was having a sleepover?" Chloe wondered aloud.

"Maybe Timmy doesn't want you there," Cosmo happily theorized.

Wanda shot her husband an angry look and waved her wand. In a puff of pink smoke, a steel box clamped over his head.

"I wouldn't take offense, Chloe. You know how boys live in their own worlds sometimes, oblivious to the world around them," Wanda assured Chloe.

Cosmo, unable to see or hear, started floating around until he ran clean into a brick wall.

"Timmy said that he was having a sleepover with his pals. But he never told me about it," Chloe replied.

Dazed by the collision, Cosmo slowly floated backwards until abruptly falling into an open trash can.

"I'm sure Timmy just forgot to invite you," Wanda said.

"That didn't seem like he forgot…" A hurt look planted itself on her normally cheerful face. "You don't think he doesn’t think I'm friend do you?"

"What?! Of course, he thinks of you as a friend."

"I don't know… Sometimes I think he's still mad at me for the for the whole Valentine's Dance thing…"

Extreme guilt welled up in the small girl as she recalled how hurt Timmy was after Valentine's Day and how he didn't speak to her for weeks.

Seeing such a pained expression on one of her Godchildren hurt Wanda.

"Um…" her pink eyes darted across the hallway, as she frantically tried to find something reassuring to say. "You know what, that's probably because he thinks he doesn't have too."

Chloe's face light up with surprise and curiosity. "What do you mean?"

"Think about it, you're his fellow Fairy Godchild. You've been partners in wishes so long now that he's probably expecting you to show up without even mentioning it to you."

"Really?" Chloe's eyes sparkled with excitement.

"Of course," Wanda forced a big smile on her face.

"Yes! My first sleepover with friends!" Chloe cheered, jumping around the hallway.

Wanda's shoulders slumped forward, weighed down by the guilt of her sudden lie.

"Hypocrisy, thy name is Wanda…" she sighed, unaware of her husband banging his head against each locker.

…

Later that evening, Timmy dragged a massive pile of comic books through the trapdoor of his tree house.

"Comic books: check!" he looked around the room as he continued his mental checklist. "Two TVs to play games and watch TV: check! Snacks made by Mom in case AJ doesn't come through…"

As if brought about by his words, Mrs. Turner climbed through the trapdoor with a trey of chips.

"I got snacks for my B+ earning son," she happily sang.

"Everything's ready!" Timmy happily announced.

"Did I hear that everything's ready?" his father dove through the tree house window and fell through the open trapdoor.

Timmy and mother heard the distant cries of a girl before hearing a loud "thud".

Moments later, he climbed back into the tree house with pile of pillows.

"Hey, Timmy, I got some fluffy and powerful pillows for our sleepover!" Mr. Turner happily announced.

"Dad, we don't have pillow fights," Timmy replied. "And you're not invited either."

"What?! You're telling me that after slaving away at a menial job for a week at a pencil company that I'm not invited to the sleepover party my own son is throwing?"

"Yes."

"Well, I guess I'll just take my perfectly pillow fight worthy pillows and take them to my own slumber party." Timmy watched his father drop most of the out of a nearby window then dejectedly fluffed the remaining one.

"You're having a sleepover?"

"Of course I do…" Mr. Turner's eyes darted across the room before focusing on his wife."…With your mother! I'm having a sleepover with your mother!"

"What?"

"Think fast, honey!" With all his strength, Mr. Turner swung the pillow at his wife, sending her hurdling out of the tree house.

Before Timmy could even think about what happened, he watched his father grab the trey of snacks his mother brought in earlier.

"Snacks are also for our sleepover!" He cried as rushed towards the trapdoor.

Timmy once again heard the cries of a little girl before nonchalantly closing the trapdoor. 

With the coast now clear, Cosmo and Wanda poofed into the room.

"Hey, don't be so down about the chips, Timmy. Chester, bringing possums on a stick," a glob of saliva had formed on the edge of Cosmo's mouth.

But Timmy did not share the same opinion. Reminded of something so disgusting, the 10-year old rushed to a nearby trapdoor and once again threw up his lunch.

"So, Sport… Looking forward to having a sleepover with all your friends, huh?" Wanda said, a droplet of sweat crawling down her face.

"You bet!" Timmy enthused.

"Well, what would you say if something surprising happened tonight?"

"Good surprise or bad surprise?"

"Well, it depends on what you mean by good and bad. For example, a friend you may have forgot to invite may show up."

"Nah, that's not going to happen, I already invited Chester and AJ."

"But maybe another friend you're forgetting may show up?"

"Hey, Timmy!" the two turned towards Cosmo. Between his hands was a single Crimson Chin comic. "Didn't Chloe burn this limited, mint condition Crimson Chin comic when she first moved here?"

Swiftly waving her wand, Wanda conjured another steel box over Cosmo's head, the weight sending him crashing into the floor. She then turned her attention to her first Godchild and continued. "As I was saying, you never know what might happen tonight."

"I don't really know what you're getting at so, I'm going to get the games," with that simple response, Timmy opened the trapdoor and climbed down from the tree house.

An annoyed but also guilt-ridden sigh slipped through Wanda's lips. "Oh… This is going to be an interesting night…"

As the guilt continued to build up in the small fairy, she waved her wand, freeing Cosmo from the steel box she trapped his head in.

"Wanda… did you avoid telling Timmy about Chloe coming over after you lied that Timmy invited her over," he questioned.

Hearing what she had done from husband's mouth caused the guilt in her to skyrocket. "Yes…"

"Do you know what this means?"

"That I've put Timmy and Chloe in a possible embarrassing and painful position…"

"No, it means that I'm now…" Cosmo eagerly waved his wand, conjuring a medal on his chest. "The responsible one!"

"Cosmo!"

"As the responsible fairy, my first responsible duty will be to let Mr. Fluffy out of my head!"

Cosmo unscrewed the top of his head and pulled a pit-bull from inside. "You're free, Mr. Fluffy!"

The pit-bull loudly roared at his captor and wasted no time in attacking the green-eyed fairy.

There was only a single thought on Wanda's mind as she watched her husband mauled by a rapid beast. "…Still a better pet than Sparky."

"We don't talk about Sparky!" Timmy cried from the inside of his bedroom.

…

Timmy, AJ and Chester stuffed their faces with chips as they continued watched the all night Crimson Chin marathon.

"How do you think the season finale will turn out?" AJ asked aloud.

"It'll probably have the Chin using his entire headquarters arsenal to stop the brainwashed army of alternate chins," Chester replied. His voice was unable to hide his excitement for the upcoming event.

"Or maybe, he'll use to the Nega-reverser on the Nega-Chin to turn him good and use him as a distraction while he prepares a brand-new never before seen chin-related power!" Timmy excitedly theorized.

"That's even better! It needs to be that!" Chester breathlessly agreed.

"Well, whatever it is, all that's important is that we watch it, so we can remember this night for the rest of our lives," AJ concluded.

"Duh," Timmy replied. "I mean what's stopping us from watching it?"

After those words left his mouth, the tree house's trapdoor flew open.

"Hi, guys," Chloe energetically waved at the boys as she climbed inside.

Chester and AJ were stunned by the sudden appearance, leaving Timmy as the only one to ask "Chloe, what are you doing here?"

"I'm here for the slumber party," the small girl's eyes were filled with elation as she dropped her bag on the floor and opened it. "I brought games, tofu snacks and my save the koalas nap sack."

"Wait, wait, wait," Chester interjected, shooting a confused look at Timmy. "You invited a girl to our sleepover?"

"He didn't have too. A very reliable source told me that we've been together long enough that he doesn't have to give me invites."

"What? Who told you that?" Timmy questioned.

Floating inside fishbowl tucked between his hands, Wanda let out a suspicious whistle while Cosmo shined his newly deserved medal.

"So, what are we doing first? Telling scary stories, cramming down snacks or maybe… ULTIMTE PILLOW FIGHTING?!" Chloe breathlessly suggested.

"No, pillow fighting's at the other sleepover," Timmy pointed out in a deadpan tone.

"Other sleepover?"

As if on cue, Mrs. Turner voice could be heard loudly crying, "I already told you I don't want have a pillow fight!"

"Can't talk now! Must continue proving sleepover superiority!" Mr. Turner just as loudly replied. "Think fast!"

The kids continued their conversation, tuning out Mrs. Turner's cries of pain.

"So, pillow fighting?" Chloe suggested.

"No pillow fighting," Timmy shook his head.

"Well, we can skip that and get to telling spooky stories," Chloe pulled a flashlight out of her bag and flipped it on, illuminating her face. "Like the tale of the lost huggymuff."

"The lost huggymuff?!" AJ's face contorted with horror upon hearing that name, a fact that shocked Timmy and Chester. "I mean… that sounds like a lame and uneventful story that wouldn't scare me at all…"

"How about the tale of the scrity guggledefun?"

"The scrity guggledefun?!" AJ screamed.

"What's happening?" Timmy wondered aloud.

"Or maybe the Tell-Tale heart?" Chloe suggested.

"Chloe! Stop saying made up words. AJ's close to diving out of the window."

Chloe glanced beyond Timmy to find Chester preventing AJ from jumping through one of the tree house's window.

"Okay, then we can…"

"Chloe, I didn't invite you," Timmy bluntly said.

"I know. You didn't…"

"No, I didn't invite you. I didn't intend on inviting you and never did. This sleepover is just between me and the guys. Just the three of us. **Only** the three of us. Timmy, Chester and AJ only."

Chloe silently stared at Timmy as she processed what he just told her."…No Chloe?"

"No Chloe." He said, shaking his head.

That final confirmation was like a dagger to the 10-year girl's heart. "…Okay."

Without saying another word, she grabbed her bag, walked to the exit and climbed down from the tree house. As soon as she reached the bottom of the tree, Cosmo and Wanda appeared before her.

"I'm sorry, Chloe," Wanda apologized.

"Timmy had no intention of me being here, didn't he?" she asked Wanda.

"Well…" the pink-eyed fairy anxiously scratched the back of her head with her wand.

"Didn't he?"

Though hard to say, the fairy eventually force out a solemn, "…No."

It was like another dagger was plunged into her heart as realized the implications Wanda's lies have wrought. "So, you lied about to me about Timmy not even having to say he wanted me to be around?"

"Well, it's not like he always have to say that."

"Of course, he didn't need to say that…" tears welled up in the small girl's eyes. "Because he doesn't want me around."

"Chloe…"

"Face it, Wanda! I've been forced on Timmy since I've first moved here and I've done nothing but cause problems for him! Why would he want to still be my friend?!" she cried.

The guilt that built up in Wanda reached its zenith as she watched the tears flow down her second Godchild's cheeks. It was painful as Timmy's face after the last Valentine's dance.

"As the responsible fairy, I believe the answer to this problem is obvious," Cosmo confidently announced.

"It is?" Chloe and Wanda replied in unison.

"Chloe, if you would." Cosmo wiggled his wand.

"I don't know, using magic in situation seems morally wrong, especially since that's how I got here in the first place…"

Just then, a Crimson Chin comic fell into Chloe's hands.

"Hey, that is the comic you burned when you first moved here," Cosmo noted.

Chloe wordlessly stared at the comic as she recalled Timmy's reaction to the destruction of his comics when she first moved to Dimmsdale.

She realized that was always close to losing him as a friend. Desperate to save the remnants of her first stable friendship, Chloe shouted. "I… I wish for whatever Cosmo's thinking I should wish!"

"No!" Wanda cried.

But it was too late; Cosmo waved his wand, conjuring three large wolves in front of them. The wolves were wearing pajamas and each was armed with pillows.

"Ta-da! Sleepover pillow-fighting wolves!" he proudly introduced.

"Why would you think Sleepover pillow fighting wolves would help in this situation!?" Wanda screamed.

"Aw… They look kinda cute," Chloe gushed.

The three wolves roared, nearly sending the small girl flying. "And totally want to maul us!"

"They don't want to maul you. They just want to have a pillow fight," trying to assure them, Cosmo poofed a pillow into his hand and lightly brushed against one of the wolves.

In response, the wolf violently swung its pillow at Cosmo, sending him flying towards the tree.

"Chloe…" Wanda said.

"Yes…?"

"CLIMB!"

Chloe wasted no time in climbing back up the tree and jumped into the tree house. At the same, Cosmo and Wanda reappeared in their fish bowl.

"Chloe?" Timmy said. "What are you doing back here?"

"Sleeover pillow-fighting wolves!" she cried.

"Sleepover pillow-fighting wolves?"

"Pillow-fighting wolves?!" Chester exclaimed, his eyes widening with horror. "I knew wolves would eventually crash sleepovers for a pillow fight!"

"Chester, that's implausible," AJ replied.

"Oh, I'm sorry Mr. I'm scared of scrity guggledefuns."

"Scrity guggledefuns?! Where?!"

AJ frantically looked around until suddenly locking eyes with a wolf. The wolf roared with such force that it sent the kids flying into the other side of the tree house.

"It's a pillow-fighting wolf!" Chester and AJ cried.

Timmy frantically looked down at his fairies. "Guys, I wish…!"

Before he could complete his sentence, another wolf's head thrust through a nearby window and ate their fishbowl home, swallowing it whole.

"We're doomed," Timmy's voice squeaked as he declared their immediate demise.

As if spurred on by his words, the third wolf smashed through the floor and roughly fluffed its pillow.

The children quickly huddled together, powerless to do anything.

"I knew it would always end at a sleepover!" AJ cried. "Though, I expected it to be jealous classmates."

"Really? Wolves were exactly the way I thought I go out…" Chester replied.

As the wolf closed in, Timmy noticed a single possum on a stick next to his foot. Instantly, an idea sprouted in his head.

The 10-year old quickly reached for what could be their last hope and took aim. "Eat disgusting possum!"

He threw the possum straight into the wolf's mouth, causing it to gag from the horrid taste. The other two wolves soon rushed to its side, presenting an opportunity for the four children to escape through the trap door.

Timmy climbed through the trapdoor first, quickly followed by AJ and Chloe. Once it was his turn, Chester glanced at the gagging wolf.

"Everyone's a critic," he scowled as he climbed down from the tree house.

The moment he reached the bottom, the three wolves burst through the tree house walls, landing in front of the kids.

"RUN!" Timmy screamed.

The kids dashed into Turner Household, slamming the door behind them. As they scrambled up the steps, the three wolves broke through the front door, continuing to give chase.

"Hold it!" Mr. Turner jumped out of his bedroom and wagged his pillow at the scared children. "If you think you're crashing my sleepover, than you can think again."

"Not crashing! Being chased by pillow-fighting wolves!" Timmy quickly replied as they ran past him.

"Pillow-fighting wolves?" on cue, the three wolves flew up the stairs and charged down the hallway. "So, it's finally come to this… Wolves have learned the art of pillow-fighting."

Determination filling his entire being, Mr. Turner raised his weapon over his head. "I'm ready for you, my destined opponents!"

One of the wolves casually swung its pillow at him, sending him flying through the roof of his own home.

The four kids rushed into Timmy's bedroom, slammed the door and huddled up in front of it. The wolves started tackling the door, each slam almost forcing the group to lose their ground.

"Uoo… I shouldn't have wished for those pillow fighting wolves," Chloe lamented.

"Wait, what?!" Timmy exclaimed as he shot Chloe a shocked look.

"Uh…"

Before she could try to explain, a portion of the door broke off and bounced off her head.

"Never mind that right now. To the Anti-Icky Vicky cave!"

Timmy dug into his pocket and quickly pulled out a switch. He just as swiftly flipped it, causing his bed to slide forward, revealing a metallic passage way.

"Go!" On his command, the four dove and slid down the passage. Timmy's bed soon returned to its original position just as the wolves broke through his door.

The kids continued to slide down a metallic slide, eventually arriving in a fully computerized cave.

"And Wanda said that an escape from Vicky was a…" Timmy paused as she considered his next words. "Well, actually she agreed with that one. Anyway…"

The buck-tooth 10-year old turned his attention towards Chester and AJ. "Chester, you man the entrance. AJ you get on the computer and search the house for those wolves."

"Yes, Commander Timmy!" the two saluted their team leader and took off for their positions.

"And you…!" Timmy directed his now annoyed gaze Chloe. "You wished for Pillow-Fighting _Wolves_?"

"Yes!" she cried. "I used forces beyond our comprehension for selfish reasons!"

"Well, duh! I do that all the time. But why did you wish for Pillow-Fighting Wolves?"

"Because I was feeling left out. You were talking about how you were having a sleepover with your pals and you didn't invite me."

"So?"

"I know I made a few wishes that upset you and I thought you didn't want to be friends anymore."

"Wait… You think just because I didn't invite you to our sleepover that we weren’t friends?"

"Well, yeah…"

"Chloe, I didn't invite you to the sleepover because it's a thing I do with Chester and AJ. Honestly it feels like it's been forever since we did something like this and who knows when we get another chance to have one."

"So, it wasn't because you didn't want to be friends anymore?"

"Chloe, you've been forced into every single aspect of my life, you burned my limited edition Crimson Chin comics, started a war between everyone in school, made me fall in love with the perfect girl before losing her and sometimes you me creep out and annoy me with your positivity and over-achieving attitude."

Chloe silently waited for Timmy to begin reciting her positive traits, but he never did. "But…"

"No, that's pretty much it."

"Oh…" her head slumped forward, dejected.

"But despite all that, you're still my friend."

"Really?" Chloe's eyes widened with surprise and hope. "You're not just saying that because we share Cosmo and Wanda."

"Believe me, if it wasn't for Cosmo and Wanda, we'd probably be the best of friends," Timmy assured her.

Overcome with happiness, Chloe reached for Timmy's hand and squeezed it.

"You're creeping me out again!" he cried, shaking his hand free.

"Guys, come check this out!"

Timmy, Chloe and Chester approached the computer AJ manned and looked up at the screen. The three wolves were marching throughout the house, waiting for the children to show their faces.

"Something tells me they're not leaving anytime soon," Timmy noted.

"Then we're going to have to fight fire with fire," Chester declared.

AJ grinned as he slowly raised the flamethrower he brought over from his lab.

"We're going have to beat them a pillow fighting!"

"Oh, right. Pillow fighting…" AJ weakly chuckled as he just as slowly hid his flamethrower.

"But we don't have any pillows! Dad took them all and hid them in his room," Timmy replied.

"I have some pillows," the three quickly turned towards Chloe as she excitedly pulled four pillows out of her bag. "They're super moldable and pack a punch."

She tossed them at the boys who wasted no time in testing them out.

"Wow, they are moldable," AJ praised, molding his pillow in the shape of a double helix DNA strand.

Chester swung the pillow around, unintentionally sending AJ flying with his final swing.

"And they do pack a punch!" he grinned, impressed by what he just witnessed.

"Alright, guys, it's time to kick some Pillow-Fighting Wolves' butts!" Timmy confidently declared. "Chester, initiate cannon exit protocol: pillow edition!"

"On it, Captain!" with a quick salute, Chester ran to a nearby cannon and hopped inside.

"AJ, prepare for launch!" Timmy directed.

"Preparing to launch, Captain Timmy," fiddling with the computer's control's, AJ opened a nearby hatch and positioned the cannon towards it.

"Ready… Aim… Fire!"

AJ slammed his fist on a big red button, prompting the cannon to fire Chester through the hatch. The blonde haired child positioned his pillow in front of him as he flew a metallic passageway.

He tightly gripped the ends of his weapon as another hatch soon opened up before him. Flying through the hatch at high speeds, Chester collided into one of the wolves, swiftly rendering the beast unconscious.

"Yes!" Chester cheered.

He laughed at his fallen victim before a sense of dread quickly sat in. Looking left, and then right he would soon discover that the other two wolves surrounded him. "Uh… Hi, guys…"

Back in the Anti-Icky Vicky cave, Timmy, AJ and Chloe, winced as they watched the wolves repeatedly slam their pillows up and down.

"Anyone got anymore possums on a stick…?" Timmy questioned.

"No, but I do have an idea, Captain," AJ replied.

Moments later, the three flew through the open hatch swinging their pillows repeatedly with all their might.

"How do you like that?" Timmy boasted.

That victorious confidence was quickly washed away as he soon discovered that they never landed a single hit.

"It was his idea!" AJ cried before quickly running away.

Timmy sighed and sarcastically thought aloud, "It's good to have loyal friends…"

He then turned towards his remaining ally. Overcome with a sense with defeat, he nonchalantly told her, "Well, it was nice knowing you, Chloe."

"No…!" She started fluffing her pillow as she stepped in front of Timmy. I keep messing things up in a way that gets you hurt. I won't let it happen this tim-!"

Her declaration of protection was immediately interrupted by the wolves slam their pillow down on top of her 35 times each. By the time they were finished, the small girl was embedded into a human shape hole in the ground.

"Chloe!" Timmy cried.

The buck-toothed 10 year reached for his fallen companion, but an intense atmosphere kept him from approaching any further.

Chloe slowly stumbled onto her feat, her hands tightly clenching her pillow. She wordlessly snatched Timmy's and clapped them together.

Such a simple action would normally be nothing to think of, but her silent action was uncharacteristically intimidating.

"That… wasn't… NICE!" Timmy was sure that he saw fire in Chloe's eyes as she jumped towards one of the wolves and swung her pillows at the beast.

The force of the impact sent the wolf flying into the distance. The remaining wolf could only yelp as she then turned her fiery gaze his way."You… I recognize the sound of your voice… You're the one who ate Cosmo and Wanda!"

The wolf could only watch in horror as Chloe lunged at him and slam her pillows down on his head. Sent hurdling to the ground, she then jumped on top of him and began violently slamming them down on his stomach.

"SPIT THEM OUT!!! SPIT THEM OUT!!!" she loudly demanded, slamming the pillow down on the wolf with each demand. "SPIT THEM OUT!!! SPIT THEM OUT!!!"

Struck with disbelief, Timmy could only watch as the scene continued to unfold in front of him. The sight of Chloe dominating a wolf in a pillow fight was speech depriving.

She continued slamming the pillow down on the wolf's stomach, not stopping even after the Cosmo and Wanda were coughed out.

Catching their fishbowl, Timmy glanced down and asked. "You guys okay?"

"Ohh… I'll never be the irresponsible fairy ever again…" Wanda shuddered.

"Whoo! Let's go again! Let's go again!" Cosmo chanted.

"SPIT THEM OUT!!! SPIT THEM OUT!!!" Chloe continued to slam down the pillow down.

"Should we tell we're free?" Wanda asked Timmy.

The young child contemplated that suggestion before a knowing smile crossed his face. "No, I think she'll keep them busy long enough for the Pillow-Fighting wolf catcher I wish was coming to come!"

With a wave of their wands, a van suddenly drove up to his house. A man soon rushed out of the van and quickly tore Chloe away from the traumatized wolf. "Whoa there little girl, I'll take it from here."

Brushing her to the side, the wolf catcher swept the two wolves up in a giant net and casually tossed it into his van, joining their third pillow-fighting companion.

He then jumped back into the van and waved at Timmy and Chloe. "Remember kids, Sleepover Pillow-fighting wolves are a real threat to sleepovers everywhere."

The two waved goodbye as they watched the van drive off into the distance.

"Sorry for ruining your sleepover with pillow-fighting wolves, Timmy?" Chloe apologized.

"Eh, it wasn't that bad," Timmy shrugged. "I'm sorry you thought I didn't invite you for… You know what I'm apologizing for."

Without saying a word, Chloe reached for Timmy's hand and squeezed it.

"Still creeping me out!" he cried, wrestling his hand free once more. "Uh, why don't we go inside and watch the rest of the Crimson Chin marathon?"

"Okay," Chloe beamed as she followed Timmy into his living room.

Once inside, several large rats ran down the street lead by Sanjay and Elmer.

"Go, my rat army! Go!" Sanjay happily declared.

While Elmer tried to hold on to the lead rat, his boil was already planning an insurrection. _Yes, go! Enjoy this while you can shrill- voiced child, for soon this army will be mine to control._


End file.
